Concert
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at a concert. They try to make Regina's ex jelly by making out in front of him at the concert. they keep in touch, but something happens, and emma needs to save the beautiful brunette she just met. [swanqueen, AU, was a one shot, now rated M]
1. Chapter 1

Concert

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **Just a think that came to me when I was at a Maroon 5 concert so I just wrote it down..**

 **Review would be amazing so please do review!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.. I have dyslexia so please ignore any typo's! please enjoy!**

* * *

"What about this shirt?" Henry asks emma as he made a spin for her to see.

"Yeah that looks good" she smiled and nodded.

"Awesome" he said and disappeared back into his room.

Henry wanted to go to the maroon 5 concert. Why? Good question. He didn't even listen to them that much. But as the concert got closer, emma became to understand why. Because Grace was going too, Henry's crush. So she bought tickets to see maroon 5 for him and herself. So tonight they're going to a Maroon 5 concert because Henry's crush in going.

"Alright," emma says as she put her empty coffee cup in the sink. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep" henry says as he walks out of his room.

"Alright" emma say and put she red jacked on and get her keys to the car.

"Ma, you have the tickets?"

"Yeah right here" the blonde say holding them up for the teen to see and puts them in her picked.

SQSQSQSQ

"Wow" henry says as they walked into the concert hall. "This place is big" he says as he looks at the concert hall with his mouth a gab.

"Yeah I think 1500 people can fit in this place"

Henry's phone bleeped and he looked at his screen.

"From the smile on your face i assume that it's Grace texting you"

"Yeah" Henry says absent. "She saved us a seed" he smiles.

"Aww, that's sweet"

Henry smiled and nodded. He started walking to the seeds right in front of the stage.

Finally they found Grace and Henry couldn't keep the smile from his face. He had the seed next the Grace of course and emma had the seed next to him.

In front of them was a man with what Looks like his friend. They where goofing around and laughing loud. The seed right in front of emma was still empty though, but there was a jacked placed on it.

The lights dropped and people screamed with enthusiasm.

A dark figure walked in the row in front of them and took the seed in front of the blonde. It was a woman looking at the curves of the figures body. The man however looked angry and the woman.

Emma rolled her eyes at the man and just enjoyed the concert.

SQSQSQ

They were playing the song 'This love' and emma saw the man in front of her sing along loud, singing it to the woman next to him. But not in a nice way.

The man was singing the part,  
 _'This love is taking it's toll on me'_  
in her face.  
 _'She said goodbye, to many times before'_  
He waved his hand to her like he was saying that she should fuck off.

She grabbed her jacked and left.  
"What am asshole" emma mumbled to myself.

The rest of the show was very good. The guys went off stage but thankfully Henry looked up the set list before the show so they knew that there they are going to play another 4 songs.

"Henry I need to pee, before it's to busy there" emma says to him.

Henry nodded and emma walked away to the bathroom. It was very listen in the hall ways of the concert hall. Nobody was around, everyone was watching the concert.

Emma stepped into the bathroom, and there was a woman crying. She stopped and took a second to look at her. It's her, the woman that was in the seed in front of emma, the woman that walked away.

Emma took a small breath and walked towards the woman slowly. "Are you okay?" Emma asks a bit unsure.

"I'm fine" the woman says and tried to dry her eyes.

"You're at the seed in front of me" emma says as she stopped walking and just looked at the woman. "I saw you leave" emma says, she grabs a piece of paper to dry her eyes and give it to the brunette.

The brunette looked at her with a strange look on her face that emma couldn't place. She looked at the small piece paper for a second and than slowly grabbed the piece of paper from Emma's hands and tried her eyes.

"Thank you" the brunette said surprised. "So, are you just following me or something?" She asks

Emma smiles, "no, I needed to get some fresh air" she didn't need to pee, she just needed to get away from the crowd for a second.

"Well, that's good to know" the brunette smiled.

"I don't mean to like, be rude or anything but he seems like an asshole" Emma says as she leans against the sink.

The brunette smiled weakly, "well, turns out he is" the woman said with a sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" emma mumbles.

Both woman where silent for a while. Nothing they had to say to each other.

"So, what is it you do?" The brunette asks. "I can't imagine you having a desk job with those arms" she grinned and points to Emma's muscular arms.

Emma smirks and looks at her arms who where showing off in her shirt. "I'm a fire fighter" she says proudly.

The brunette's left eyebrow raised in surprise. "Well, I must say I'm impressed"

Emma smiles at the woman and there eyes locked. "Well.." Emma says dropping her voice, "if you ever need someone to save you, just call me" she smirks.

"I'll remember that" the brunette says, dropping her voice as well.

Emma smiles, "come on" she says to the brunette. "You can stand with us" she smiles and nods her head to where the concert was.

The brunette smiles and throws the paper way, looking in the mirror again.

Emma laughs out loud. "You look great" she says, taking the woman away from the mirror as she places her hands on the woman's shoulders. Emma places her right hand on the woman's cheek and moved the thumb to clean some of the left over mascara underneath her eye. "for someone who cried when I came in, you look incredibly amazing" emma says with a wink.

"Are you flirting with me?" The brunette asks with a shy smile on her face.

"What if I was?" Emma asks with a small smile playing on her own lips.

The woman's smile grows a little bigger. "I don't know" she says shyly, not once breaking the eye contact between them.

Emma giggled, "come on" she says and takes the woman's hand and took her out of the bathroom.

"We could make him jealous you know" emma smiles as they walk back to their place at the concert.

"Oh really?" The woman says with a smile on her face. "How? I don't even know your name" she grins

Emma stops walking, and looked at the woman. "Hi, I'm Emma." Emma smiles.

The woman giggles. "Hello, I'm Regina" she smiles.

"Regina" emma whispers. "Nice name" she says as she slowly starts walking again.

"Thank you, Emma" the brunette says with a smirk.

Hand in hand they walked back to Emma's seed. When they got to Emma's chair, they where standing next to each other. The man in the seed in front of them, looks behind him and sees regina standing next to emma. But he acts like he couldn't care less, which makes emma mad.

Shaking her head she turns to regina. "Who is he anyways?" She asks as she leans closer to the brunette's ear to be heard.

"Well, he _was_ my fiancé." Regina says, taking a diamond ring out off her pocket.

"Holy shit" Emma mumbles as her eyes almost fall out of her skull as she sees the ring.

"I think I'm going to flush it" regina smiles.

"I've got a better idea" emma smiles.

She takes the ring out off Regina's hand and tapped the man on his shoulder. he looked at her with an angry look. Emma smiled sweetly and showed him the ring. The man just looked at the ring with a raised eyebrow and looked back to emma. Emma sighs and puts the ring in the mans breast pocket of his shirt, she turned back to regina. She slipped her arms around the woman's waist and crashed their lips together.

Emma felt Regina gaps against her lips, but a moment later she felt the woman's arms slip around her neck. Emma smiled and Regina took advantage of that, slipping her tongue in Emma's mouth. She holds Regina tighter in her arms and her hand started to roam the brunette's back a bit.

Their tongues battle, both pushing their tongues in the other ones mouth and trying to have the upper hand. The man in the row in front of them long forgotten.

Both of the woman took their tongues back in their own mouths, followed by a series of short kisses pressed on each other's mouths with a bright smile.

Emma rests their heads together as they try to catch their breath, both smiling. Regina still has her arms around Emma's neck and emma still has her arms wrapped around the smaller woman's waist.

Emma smiles and pressed another kiss on the plump lips of the brunette.  
With a smile regina pressed another kiss to Emma's lips.

Regina smiles and takes her arms away from Emma's neck and rests her head on emma's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. She wraps her arms around emma's torso.

"I could do that everyday" Emma smiles and kisses the top of Regina's head.

Emma sees the other women bite her lip with a smile. "Here" Regina says and gives her phone to Emma.

Emma smiles and puts her name in Regina's phone, and texted her own number so she would have her number as well. Giving the phone back, and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist again.

Both women not letting go of the other during the rest of the concert.

When the concert was over, the guy in front of them left without looking back at them. Which made emma angry because regina looked really sad. "He's an asshole. You deserve way more than him" she says to the brunette and pressed a kiss to the woman's temple.

Seeing regina smile made emma smile too. Emma wraps her arms around the other woman again and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, longer and it was the kind of that makes you forget about everything and everyone around you. The kiss was slow but it went to heated kiss pretty fast.

"Mom?"

Emma pulled back at the sound of henry's voice. But not letting go of the other woman.

"Yeah?" Emma asks as she turned her head around to see henry hold Grace's hand with a big smile on his face. "Can we go to get some food? Grace's dad will pick us up and take us home again" he says.

"Um, yeah sure. Make you dad text me okay Grace" Emma says to the kids next to her.

"Awesome!" henry says excited. "Thanks mom!" he says and walked away with Grace hand in hand.

"You have a son?" she hears Regina asks. Emma's heart stops for a moment.

"Yeah… I do" Emma says with an apologetic smile on her face.

"He looks like a wonderful kid" regina smiles.

Emma looked surprised, she expected regina to turn around and run away from her. But she did the total opposite. Emma smiled and pressed her lips against the brunette's plump lips.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Concert**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

"How about this?" Emma asks as she spins around in a pink dress for her friend to see.

"Oeee I really like that Em's" Ruby says.

"Really?" She asks as she looks down to the dress. "I don't know.. I mean, its soo..."

"Pink?" Ruby asks with a grin.

"Yeah"

Ruby laughs and shakes her head. "Em's you look hot, trust me this one is good" her brunette friend says.

"Okay fine" emma says with a smile on her face.

Emma was about the grab her heals when her phone rang. She looks at the screen and groans as she sees its the fire station calling.

"Hello?" She answers her phone.

"Emma, you need to get to the station now! There is a business building on fire and we need everyone there, there are still people in the building!" David says through the phone.

"Okay, i'll be right there" emma says and hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Big fire, everyone needs to be there" Emma says as she runs into her room and throws off the pink dress and changes into her normal pants and tank top fast.

"I'll drive you" Ruby says as she gets up from the couch and gets her keys to her car.

"Thanks rubs" emma says as she. She takes her phone and keys and runs out of the door to Ruby's car.

Ruby drives like her life depends on it, while emma tried to call regina.

"She's not picking up" emma says irritated. These kind of situation always gets her grumpy.

"Text her" Ruby says as she was trying to concentrate on the road.

Emma nodded and types a text.

'He regina. I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date for tonight. There is a big fire and they need everyone in to help. I'm so sorry but I promise I will make it up to you! Love, Emma'

She hit the send button and puts her phone away in her pocket.

"That's sucks though" Ruby says. "I mean, you meet a hot woman, make out with her, get her to go on a day with you and then you have to cancel"

"I know, it sucks like a mother fucker" Emma says as she looks angry ahead.

She knew more about the other women now. They had been talking for about a week throw text. She knows that the woman was some big shot in the fashion industry and had her own clothing line. But Regina refused to tell emma the name of the clothing line. Emma didn't know Regina's last name and she didn't want to Google Regina, she felt like that was a way of breaking trust or something.

She found out that the brunette was only a couple of years older and she has one sister whom she doesn't talk to. Her parents are dead so she has no family left.

The man she was with at the concert, they were together for 5 years. Until he slept with her sister. He had been an asshole to her for the past 2 years now, and emma didn't understand why she stayed with him that long. But from the things regina had told her, he also slept with her best friend and he constantly embarrassed her.

Ruby turns up at the fire station and emma jumps out off the car. "Thanks rubs" she yells over her shoulder and runs into the station.

"Emma your on the last bus" David says as emma nods and runs to get her stuff. She changes her cloths as fast as Lighting. She jumped into the last fire truck there was and they drove out of the fire station with sirens.

Emma took her phone out of her pocket and tried calling Regina again. But her phone went straight to voicemail. Emma sighs and puts her phone back.

"What happened?" Emma asks David who had the seed next to her on the fire truck.

"We don't know yet. Maybe a machine that cough fire, but the building in about to collapse and there are still some people inside." David says. He take his phone out of his pocket. "August check the list of people that had signed in today, about 90% has signed out right now."

"Alright, so 10% to save" Killian says with a smirk on his face as he geared up.

"There is the problem" David says as he looked at the 5 people in the fire bus. "The building is about to collapse" he says with a serious face. "If, we go in, that means if it's also save for us to go inside, we can try and save as many people as possible. If it's not save..." David Didn't finish what he was saying because they all know that it means.

The arrived at the building and there was a crowd standing behind a yellow police line. The 6 people in total that are in the same bus as Emma, got out. Emma was one of the fire workers that always went in to see if she could save people.

Emma ran to August who had the checklist. "August!" Emma yelled, as he was about to walk the other way.

August stopped and turned to emma. "How many are still inside?" Emma asks the man.

"Only a couple of people but some are on a higher level then the 5th floor." He says as he gave emma the check list. "They've tried but they can't get above 5th floor"

Emma looked through the list of names that where printed on the piece of paper.

4th floor: Ally Smith

5th floor: Tim Darkest  
sally Salt  
Prim Smith

6th floor: Denise Wood  
Jane Kingsley  
Earls Grey

7th floor: Regina Mills

Emma's heart dropped as she saw the last name on the list. "Regina Mills?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, she's the CEO of the business. It's some sort of fashion clothing line." August says.

Emma pushed the paper back into August's hands and took her phone out of her pocket and gave to August too. She ran towards the fire bus. She took a mask and a tank of oxygen out of the bus and ran towards the building. Putting her oxygen tank on her back and the mask on that was connected to the tank.

"Emma no!" She hears David yell but she wasn't listening. She needs to save Regina.

Emma runs into the building and all she could see was smoke. "7th floor"  
She says to herself.

She runs towards the stairs and flies up them.

 _1st floor_ , Emma tried to control her breath, not to use as much oxygen.

 _2nd floor_

 _3rd floor_ , fire was surrounding the 3rd floor. Coughing loud she ran fast to the next floor.

 _4th floor,_ Emma was breathing hard right now, thanks to the her adrenaline she could run faster and longer.

 _5th floor_ , and the smoke was getting thicker.

 _6th floor_ , "come on emma" she mumbles to herself. "One more"

 _7th floor_

Emma finally made it, coughing and try to see through the smoke. This was a big floor. A lot of rooms and emma ran around like crazy, looking in all the rooms to find the brunette woman.

Running from room to room with smoke all around with the heat of the Flames burning.

Kicking in doors and throwing aside desks that had fallen down from the floor above. Leaving the room as the other woman's wasn't there and going to the next room to look for her.

"God, please be here" emma says to herself as she gets to the last door.

Emma kicked in the door, there was a big smoke cloud that came out of the door. Coughing emma walked through the door, a big pile of wood fell through the roof.

Emma walked through the room, no one there. With a sigh emma walked past the desk and-

"Regina?" Emma whispers. There was an arm showing from behind the door.

Emma runs to the door and looks behind it, regina was on the ground. Eyes closed, a bit of blood on her head.

Emma took her oxygen mask off and placed it on Regina's head. Coughing emma took regina in her arms, bridle style.

A groan came from regina as she tarts to breath in clean air again. Emma ran to the stairs with the brunette in her arms.

"Emma?" She hears a groan from the woman in her arms again.

 _4th floor_

Coughing Emma looked down at Regina. "He beautiful" Emma smiles as she kept running down the stairs.

Seeing Regina smile shyly made Emma smile and gave her the bit of hope that she needs. "Hey" the brunette says as she wraps her arms tight around Emma's neck.

 _3rd floor._

Emma coughs and she slows down from all the smoke she inhales.

"Emmaaaa" she hears David yell.

Emma looks up and sees David and Killian running towards her. Emma coughs and she starts to lose her balance a bit. Already feeling light headed because she breathes in too much smoke.

David took regina from her arms. Killian wraps his arms around her to keep her from follow down.

The last thing emma sees, is Regina's smile through the mask the brunette had on.

* * *

 **please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

 **so again, i'm sorry for my grammar, it sucks i know.. i'm really trying to make it as perfect as i can but it's hard so please to not to focus on that!**

 **all mistakes are mine but i hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Concert

chapter 3

* * *

Emma awoke slowly to the sound of a 'beeb' that seems to go on and on. Her eyes not opening yet, she tried but it just didn't happen. She feels something around her upper lip, going to her cheek to behind her ears.

 _'Oh no'_ emma thought. _'I know where I am'_

The thing she felt around her face is a tube for oxygen. The 'beeb' she keeps hearing must be her heart beat. But than, what's the thing she feels pressing against her left thigh?

Emma keeps trying to open her eyes. After what felt like 30 minutes, but it probably was just 5 minutes, she finally opened her eyes.

 _'Hospital, I figured'_ emma thought. The room was dark but light was coming from lamp in the corner of the room. It was night because when she looks outside the window, it was dark. The 'beeb' was from her heartbeat.

And the thing pressing against he thigh? Emma lifted her head to see what it was. She saw Regina. She was asleep; her head on Emma's thigh, facing Emma, her arms are supporting her head on the blonde's legs.

Emma smiles and puts her fingers softly in the dark brown hair. Moving her fingers through the dark hair until she hears a soft groan coming from the woman asleep on her thighs.

Brown eyes open slowly, not really know what's going on yet. Emma sees the dark eyes begin to focus, and then they went wide from shock.

"Emma?"

"He beautiful" Emma smiles, her hand now on Regina's cheek. Her voice almost sound like a whisper, guess that's from all the smoke she inhaled.

Before Emma could blink, two arms were wrapped around her neck. And a head was buried in her neck. Smiling Emma puts her arms around the old woman's torso.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. Kissing her way towards the other woman's mouth. Finally feeling the full plump lips of the brunette against her own again. The kiss was sweet and lovely. Both woman pulling back a bit, and Emma moves a bit to her right in the bed. Taking Regina's hand, and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Emma" Regina laughs. "What are you doing?" She asks giggle.

"Cuddling with you" Emma says with a grin and takes the blanket of off the left side of the small bed.

Regina rolled her eyes and took her heals off and throw her blazer onto the chair next to the bed. With a smile, Regina crawls into the bed. Emma smiles and cuddles into Regina.

"I was worried about you" Emma whispers in Regina's hair. Wrapping her arms around the woman.

"And I was worried about you" Regina whispers and turns her head to face Emma.

Emma smiled as she locks eyes with the brown eyes. She leans in and kisses the brunette's lips again. Pulling back with a smile after a couple of seconds. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" Emma asks against the woman's lips

"I'm good" Regina says.

Emma presses another kiss to Regina's lips, feeling the woman's hand on her cheek.

"Just inhaled some smoke and a bump on my head" Regina says. Packing the Emma's lips again. "How are you feeling?"

"Waaayyyy better now" Emma grinds and winks.  
Hearing Regina giggle makes Emma feel butterflies inside. So she kissed the brunette again, feeling the other woman smile against her lips. Pulling back with a sight, regina leans into emma.

"How long have I been here?" Emma asks

"Three days" Regina answers, leaning her head on the blonde's chest and wrapping it around her waist.

Emma's eyes widen, "what about Henry?"

"He has been here." Regina says calmly. "He's been staying with Ruby, they have been visiting every day. Before school and after." Regina smiles. "And after dinner"

"Then I'll see him in the morning I guess" Emma whispers, kissing the other women's temple.

"Yes you will" regina whispers back.

"And how long have you been here?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Well they had me stay here over night the first night..." Regina says. She was laying half on top of Emma, her eyes looking up to look into Emma's green ones.

Emma looked down to look into the dark brown eyes. "And...?" Emma asks with a teasing smile. "You haven't gone home since?"

Regina didn't say anything; she just smiles and buries her head back into Emma's chest. Emma giggles and stokes her fingers through the dark hair. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" She hears Emma her hum and looks up, into her eyes with sleepy looking eyes.

Emma smiles and leans forward, kissing the plump lips again. "Goodnight" she whispers against Regina's lips.

"Goodnight darling" she hears Regina whispers back against her lips. "Thank you for saving me" Regina says before the brunette's lips where pressed against her own for a long, but sweet kiss. Smiling both women pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer.

"My savior" Regina says and pressed a short sweet kiss on the pink thin lips and laid her head back down on Emma's chest.

"Always" Emma says and kisses the top of the older woman's head before they both fall asleep.

SQSQSQSQ

The next Morning Emma wakes up to the sound of soft whispering and the feeling of an to empty bed.

"Mom?" She hears a boy's voice to her right.

Slowly Emma's eyes begin to focus on the teenage boy next to her bed. "Henry" she says with a smile

"Oh my god" henry says and throws his arms around Emma. "I thought you where gonna die mom!"

Emma laughs, throwing her arms around her son's torso. "Of course not, who else I'm I gonna irritate then?" She says pocking his side.

Henry laughs and pulls back, and sat down on the chair next to he right side of the bed.

Emma looked around the room. Seeing Ruby stand there with a smile on her face. "You're and idiot, you know that" she says

"Well I had to save her" Emma says with a shy smile on her face. Looking around the room, but Regina wasn't there.

"She's gone home." Ruby says. "I told her to get a shower and a change of cloths." She says as she sat down on the other chair on the other side of the bed.

"Good" Emma says with a smile to Ruby.

"How are you feeling mom?" Henry asks her.

"Good. I'm feeling good" Emma smiles. Taking Henry's hand in her own.

"I'm glade" henry says with a smile. "I'm have to go to school mom" he says and got up.

"Alright" Emma says and pulled on Henry's hand to get a hug. "Have a good day"

"Thanks mom, you too" he smiles.

"Text me if you talked to the doctors okay" Ruby says as she hugs Emma as well.

"I will" Emma smiles as she hugs Ruby back. Ruby pulled back and they both put on their jackets, just as Regina walked into the room.

"Hello Henry, Ruby" Regina smiles to both of them. Which made Emma smile as well.

"He Gina" henry says as he walked towards her and hugged her. He turned around, "bye mom. See ya after school" he smiled, and with a little wave he walked out of the room.

"Bye Em's. Bye Regina" Ruby says as she check out the clothing Regina was wearing. A light grey dress with a black blazer, and some black killer heals.

"Bye Rub's" Emma laughs as try to sit in her hospital bed.

"Good morning" Regina smiles as she walks over to Emma's bed.

Emma smiles at the woman as she tries to put her pillow in the right place behind her back. "Morning"

"Here, let me help you with that" Regina says as she puts her bag and a paper bag down on a chair and walked towards Emma.

Regina puts Emma's pillow up and Emma leans against it. Taking Regina's hand in her own hand. "Hi" Emma smiles.

"Hi" she hears Regina say, who leans forward and Emma sits back up to kiss the plump lips again. "I brought something" the brunette whispers against the blonde's lips.

With an eyebrow raised, she watches Regina walked to the chair and bringing back the paper bag. "I asked the doctor, and he said that this was alright" Regina smiles as she took a seat next to Emma on the bed.

Smiling Emma moved aside in the bed so Regina could sit there as well. With a grin she pulls Regina further on the bed to sit next to her, as she wanted to take the chair. "Come sit with me" Emma says with puppy eyes.

With a grin Regina rolled her eyes, "fine". Kicking her shoos off and throws her blazer on the chair like the night before; Regina climbs in bed with the blonde.

Emma smirks and puts her left arm around the brunette's shoulder and kisses her cheek. Feeling Regina lean into her more she kisses her temple. "Do I smell food?" Emma asks as Regina opens the paper bag.

With a laugh Regina nods. Taking out two coffee and two sandwiches.

"Oh my god" Emma says as she takes the coffee Regina handed her. "You are the best ever" she says and crashes her lips against the brunette's.

Regina laughs into the kiss. "Thank you dear" she smiles as pulls back but she kissed the blonde again. "It's kind off.. Well because we didn't get to go out on our date…" she says, taking a string of hair and putting it behind her ear. "So I thought-"

Emma cut the woman off with a soft kiss, a kiss that was just their lips moving over each other's. A kiss that made you forget about the world around you. Emma pulls back just a tinny bit, "you are perfect" Emma whispers.

Regina smiles and pressed their lips together again, their coffee's and sandwiches long forgotten as she puts her arm around the blonde's neck.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **tell me about what you think can happen in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Careful" regina says as she holds Emma's arms so she won't fall down.

"I inhaled smoke," emma says with a grin. "There's nothing wrong with my arms or legs". But emma wraps her arm around the brunette's shoulder anyways, kissing her cheek as she finally got out of the hospital bed.

Thankfully she only had to stay one more night after she woke up.  
So now regina was going to take emma home, not that emma is complaining ofcouse.

Thankfully the nurse helped emma get dressed, because she doesn't know what she'll do if regina would help her getting dressed. I mean, if regina was touching her naked skin, there was no saying what Emma's actions will be. Emma smiled at the thought of regina and her touching each other.

"Alright," regina whispers as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. "Let's get you home"

"Okay" emma whispers back, putting her arms around the brunette's should and pressing another kiss to her cheek.

Giggling regina turns her head and kissed the pink thin lips. Smiling they walked out of the hospital.

"Which car is yours?" Emma asks as they walk into the big parking lot.

"This one" regina smiles as walk towards a classy white jaguar.

"What the fuck?" Emma says, as she looks at the car with her mouth a gab.  
"Jesus regina" she says as the brunette helps her to the passengers seat of the car. "You don't have kids do you?" She asks with a smirk.

Regina opens the passages door. "No I don't" she says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips. "Get in the car"

Emma softly laughs and gets in the car. Hearing the door on the drivers seat open en close. "This is very, very nice" emma says looking around her.

"Thank you" regina smiles, but it was a sad smile.

"He, what's wrong?" Emma asks as she turns in her seat to face the other woman. Putting a string of dark her behind the woman's ear.

"Nothing" regina says with a small smile. Turning in her own seat to face the blonde, emma kissing her again. Pulling a bit back but still being close to emma. "I think it's pretty obvious I don't have anything or anyone to spend money on" she says sadly, her eyes on her fingers as she played with the hem of emma's shirt.

"Babe" emma says softly. Regina's eyes snapping up and looking into Emma's. Smiling emma pressed a loving kiss on Regina's lips. "I don't care about your money" she whispers against her lips. "I didn't even knew you have money until a second ago" she smiles, brushing her lips against the brunette ones.

Feeling regina smile against her lips. "Honey?" Regina asks with a playful grin on her lips and an eyebrow raised. "Didn't you notice by the clothes i was wearing?" She asks.

"I have" Emma smiles, looking into the brown eyes as their lips still brushed together. "And you look hot as fuck in them" she giggles and crashed her lips against Regina's.

Giggling they pull apart. "Well then at least someone noticed" regina smiles as she licked her lips.

"What?" I don't know who didn't but i sure as hell noticed." Emma smiles and winks. Feeling the butterflies again when regina giggles. "Wanna tell be about it?"

"I don't wanna spoil the mood" regina whispers as her eyes tell back to her fingers.

Both woman where still turned in their seats towards each other. Emma puts two fingers underneath Regina's chin and lifter her head so look into her eyes. "It's not spoiling the mood." Emma says. "It's getting to know each other" Moving her hand on the other woman's cheek and let her thumb sweetly move back and forth the soft skin.

"It was Robin" regina says with a sigh. Sitting back in her seat and the car wasn't even on yet. "He always wanted me to wear these kind of cloths that I think show a little to much, if you know what i mean" regina speaks as she focused on her fingers in her lap, and a sad smile on her face.

Emma shook her head. Not really know how to reply. "Honey," emma starts, putting her hand on top of the brunette's. Seeing regina look into her eyes from the corner of her own eyes. "I think, you should wear what you want to wear."

A small sad smile played on Regina's lips.

"Babe," emma says. Regina looked up and finally makes eye contact with emma. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are. I think you are a wonder person and a good human being. I like you just the way you are"

Regina turns her face more towards Emma's. Seeing the serious look in her eyes, knowing that she means what she says.

"Regina?" Emma sighs, her heart racing like crazy.

"Yes?"

Emma leans in closer very slowly, giving the brunette time to say 'no' if she wants to. Regina didn't move away so emma leans in till their lips are brushing against each other once again. "I think I might be falling for you" emma whispers. "I know we only known each other for a week and a half but still.." Emma says, swallowing hart as she felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest. "You give me butterflies like no one else has ever done before-"

Then emma was cut off by a pair of soft lips that crashed into hers. The kiss started out sweetly and cute, but soon the kiss was all teeth and tongues.

"Emma?" Regina says in between open wet kisses that they still have each other.

"Yeah?" Emma asks as she was now half sitting into Regina's lap.

"I think I'm falling for you too" the brunette says. Not even bothering to stop kissing the blonde.

Smiling against the lips of the beautiful woman, emma finally pulled back. "Then let's go home" she smiles, pressing another kiss to the woman's lips and sat down in the passenger seat again.

Finally regina starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Concert 5

 **Hey guys,**

 **so please please, let me know what you think! i get inspiration from your reviews and i can really use some inspiration!**

* * *

"Next lights, go right" emma says, her hand resting on Regina's thigh.

Regina nods and goes right at the lights. Although Emma's hand on her thigh in slipping more and more in between her thighs and is really distracting, regina doesn't say a word. Swallowing hard as Emma's hand moves lower again as they ride over a speed bump.

"Um, I think it's best that you park around the corner" emma says as the points to the corner on her right. "Otherwise your car probably will get stolen" emma says. "It's Not really a safe area" emma mumbles

Nodding and swallowing hard again, as Emma's hand is sinking lower between her legs, regina parks the car around the corner.

"Alright" emma says. Leaning over and pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek before getting out of the car.

Regina takes a deep breath, her thigh feels cold where Emma's hand had been a second ago. Taking her purse she got out off the car, locked it and walks towards emma.

Smiling they walked into the condo building, walked two floors up, and stopped on front of door number 12.

"Well, this is it" emma whispers. Nervously Smiling at regina as she unlocks the door and opens it.

Emma didn't move so regina steps around the blonde and walks inside through the small hall.

Regina walked into the living room. A small but nice room, it looks very sweet and welcoming. There was a tv and a cough, a dining table and an open kitchen connected to the living room. "It's wonderful emma" regina smiles and turns around to face the blonde.

"Really?" Emma asks a bit nervous, closing the door behind her and walking into the living room. "It isn't much" she says, with a kind off sad face.

"But you have Henry" regina says and walks back to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around her waist. "That's more than I have" she smiles. "I always dreamed, about having a family" leaning her head on Emma's shoulder as she feels two strong arms wrapping around her own waist.

Emma smiles and kisses the top of the brunette's head. "It's kinda weird how tis all went right?" Emma asks.  
Feeling the brunette nod against her chest. "I mean... We just met, and we already had to experience almost losing each other" emma says, speaking softly.

"I know" regina says back in the same soft voice as emma spoke in. "It's weird, but, it kind off makes me not want to leave you" regina says.

Emma looks down and sees regina bitting her lips. "I feel the same way you know".

Regina lifts her head of off Emma's shoulder and presses a sweet kiss to her lips.

Emma seems to always smile into their kisses, but how can she not? Pulling away emma gets an idea. "How about.." She starts and looks around. "We go on our date tonight?"  
She asks.

"Tonight?" Regina asks, feeling nervous all of the sudden. "But I don't have anything to wear.. I, I didn't bring anything-" but she was cut off by soft lips pressed against her own.

"I can just cook you know" emma giggles as she pulls back from the short kiss. "We just have to go to the store to get something to eat though" she says looking around the place.

"Won't henry be home soon?" Regina asks.

"Yeah after school but I can ask him to stay with Ruby's tonight?"

"No, that's okay." Regina smiles. "Why don't we, um.." She starts thinking of a solution. "Cook together and have dinner together with henry?" She asks with a smile.

"But.. Than it wouldn't be like a date date.." Emma says confused.

"No I guess I won't be like a date date" regina says a bit sad. Her ams falling from Emma's neck and she looks down her fingers again.

"He" emma says, and puts her fingers underneath Regina's chin again, and lifted her head to lock eyes. "I think it's the best date ode ever" she says with a soft loving voice.

"Really?" Regina asks surprised.

"Yes, really" emma says and kisses the brunette again.

SQSQSQ

"Okay, so what are we going to make?" Emma asks as the walk through the small grocery store down the block.

"I can make my famous lasagna" regina says with a proud smile.

"I would be honored to have it"  
Emma smiles and takes Regina's hand in her own as they walked through the store.

Smiling the walked through the store in silence, regina leading emma through the store to get what she needs for her lasagna.

"Do you make this a lot?" Emma asks.

"I used to" regina says with a sighs as she tries to get something of off the top shelf, but she's to small.

"Why used to?" The blonde asks as she takes the cheese of off the top shelf regina was to small for, and puts in the shopping bag.

"Robin didn't like it" she says with a sad smile. "He said it was shit" she says with a laugh.

"Well, I think he might be wrong" emma smiles as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist from behind , who was starting at the tomato sauces. Leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

"I do hope so" regina says and turns her head a bit to place a quick kiss on Emma's lips. Pulling back smiling as she walked the get the next item on the list.

"How did you meet him anyways?" Emma asks as she puts her hands into her pockets. "If... You don't mind me asking I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, cause I can see that it could be offensive-"

"Emma" Regina cut emma off by stepping into her personal space. "It's okay I don't mind you asking"  
She says with a small smile, wrapping her arms around Emma's arm so they're linked together.

"Well" regina starts with a sigh. "My mother introduced him to me 5 years ago. He is a good looking, wealthy businessman and he wanted to settle down and start a family." Regina told emma. "Well, that's what he told my mother. I want that as well, I'm not getting any younger" regina laughs, but still looks serious. "And my mother knew that. So she set us up on a date and we had been together 5 years with no settling down" regina says with a sad sigh.

"I'm really sorry about him being such an asshole to you" Emma says as she wraps her arm around Regina's shoulder, kissing her temple.

"He got me on the pill and when i stopped taking them he just used condoms" Regina says as she grabs something else she needs for her lasagna. With one arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"It was a miracle we got engaged at all" regina laughs. "But then he slept with my sister and best friend.." Regina mumbles.

"That won't happen again" emma whispers against the dark hair.

"Emma" regina stops walking and turns around to face the blonde. "He knows he's ways to get you into his bed. Im Pretty sure when he finds out about us he'll try to sleep with you too" regina says, the last couple of words in a high pitched voice.

"Us?" Emma says with a hopeful smile. When regina nods with a hopeful smile on her own face,  
Emma wraps her other arm around the brunette's other shoulder. "Then there will be one problem" emma says

"And what might that be?"  
Regina asks with a grin.

"He's not the one I want" emma whispers and presses her lips hard onto the brunette's. Hearing regina gasp loud, making emma smile.

Regina gasps again as she is pushed against the nearest wall. Strong female arms slipping around her waist and feeling the blonde's body being pushed into her own.

Emma hears a moan slip out of the brunette's mouth and she took advantage of thats. Pushing her tongue into the older woman's mouth, hearing another moan slip from Regina's mouth.

Regina's one hand was tangled in the long blonde locks, the other hand was holding the basket with all the food. Need more of the blonde's body again her, regina just dropped the basked. She wraps her other arms around Emma's waist, pushing the blonde's body More into her own.

Emma smiles and tries to step closer to regina, but she can't. So emma arched her back into Regina's front, hearing another moan rip the brunette, making emma moan too. Her hands starting to roam the other woman's body. Her hand slipping into the brunette's shit as she pushes her leg in between Regina's. Her other hand squeezing the brunette's ass. Both woman moaning again to the heated feeling the woman give each other.

"Hè" someone yelled from behind them. Both woman almost jumped apart, breathing heavily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The older woman asks. "Emma?" She asks like she was waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry Granny" emma says as both woman didn't move. "Guess we kinda got um.. Carried away" emma says as she moves her fingers over her lips to get Regina's red lipstick of off her face with a smirk.

"Yeah" granny says, look at the groceries on the floor. "Guess you did" she says and walks away again as fast as she came.

Smirking emma walked to the groceries that where spread over the floor. Grabbing the basked and placing the groceries in them.

From the corner of her eyes she sees regina just standing there. Like she was in shock or something. When everything was back in the basked emma let the basked stay on the floor, and walked to regina.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, taking Regina's hands in her own. Scared she did something wrong, not wanting to touch her if she didn't wanted to be touched. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong?" She asks worried.

"No," regina answer fast. "No you didn't do anything wrong" she whispers and takes her hands out of Emma's and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks and wraps her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Yes" regina smiles. Pressing a fast kiss to the woman's lips. "No one has make me feel like that in a long time" she whispers as she brushes their noses together.

A smile slowly painted onto Emma's face. Wrapping her arms a bit tighter around the brunette's waist. "well, that's a good thing right?" She asks as she brushes her lips over Regina's lips.

"Yes" regina whispers as a second later, she feels the soft pink thin lips where pressed on to her own. Smiling regina pulled back. "Come on, gets go"

Smiling emma wraps her arm around Regina's shoulder, kissing her cheek as they walk to the cashier.

"Got everything you want?" Granny asks as she takes the groceries out off the basked.

"Almost" emma smirks as she presses a kiss to Regina's temple.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, "may you already do" she whispers pressing a quick kiss to Emma's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Concert**

 **chapter 6**

* * *

 **this chapter is now rated M.. just saying, stories take you where ever they want to go...**

* * *

"Alright" Emma says as she puts down the paper bag with the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we take all the ingredients out of the bag" regina smirks.

"No shit" emma laughs. Taking the groceries out of the bag and putting it on the counter.

Regina walks over to emma and stands next to her. Their shoulders brushing together. "We start by cutting the onions and some garlic" regina says

"Alright" Emma says and takes two knifes and a gives one to the brunette.

Shoulder to shoulder they prepare the lasagna. Time goes by and the two woman work in silence for most of the time. Just a convertible silence.

"I have a question" regina says a bit un sure after a while.

"Go for it" emma smiles.

"It might be offensive"

Emma just looks at the brunette with a smile on her face, "it's okay" emma smiles.

"What about... I mean.." Regina's struggle to find the right words. She sighs of frustration.

"Just ask me" emma grins.

Regina sighs again, and puts down the food in her hands, "what about Henry's father?" She asks, not looking at emma, but focusing on the food on the counter in front of her.

"He isn't around, never has been" emma answers easily. "I was 18 when I got pregnant. I was a run away, and a rebel" emma laughs.

Regina said nothing, just looking at the blonde with a soft smile.

"Then I met Neal. He was 23, had a car, good looking and all that bullshit" Emma goes on as she tries layer everything neatly in the large lasagna bowl. "We had the best time ever" she smiles at the memories.

Regina stepped towards the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist from behind, just like emma did in the store. She puts her chin on Emma's shoulder as she presses a sweet kiss to her neck.

Emma smiles, turning her head a bit to press a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Smiling turning back to the food. "I ended up in a very dark place because of him" emma says softly. "He left me when I was 3 moths pregnant. Told me I was a piece of shit and no good" emma sighs.

Regina lays her head onto Emma's shoulder. Saying nothing to interrupt.

"Then I was alone. I got really depressed, and being pregnant at 18 didn't really help." Emma says, as she was done layering the lasagna. "They had me go to a group reading thing because they thought I would be a danger to my child" emma scoffs, "idiots" she mumbles.

Regina smiles sweetly, taking the bowl lasagna of off the counter and putting it in the oven and sets the timer. emma takes two wine glasses out and fills them with wine and handed one to regina.

"I met Ruby at one of the group sessions." Emma smiles. "She has been my only true friend since that time. Granny from the grocery store" emma says, looking at regina to see if she remembers Granny.

"Yes the lady that-" regina cut herself off, not wanting to interrupt Emma's story.

Emma laughs, "yes that Granny" smiling Emma goes on with her story. "Well, Ruby and granny are the two people that took care of me and helped me get through that time " she says and takes a sip of her wine. "Granny is Ruby's grandma and I stayed with them for a while when I just had Henry. And now we're here" she smiles.

Smiling regina took a sip of her own wine. Feeling Emma's hand tangle with her own and pulling her to the red couch.

Emma sits down in the corner of the cough, her feet up the length. Setting her wine glass down on the small table. Pulling regina to lay down in between her legs.

Regina sets her glass down next to Emma's, and crawls on the cough in between the blonde's legs. Wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, for as far as that was possible. Kissing the pink lips before she lays her head on the blonde's chest.

Emma wraps her arms around the brunette's torso and kisses the top of her head.

"How did you become a firefighter?" regina asks as she crawls up a bit to put her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma smiles and kisses Regina's forehead. "When henry was 5, the condo lived in got set on fire. We where a sleep so we didn't notice until the smoke was already getting into our apartment." Emma tells. "They tried to get everyone out. It was horrible, a wall got set on fire cause where a made of wood. Henry and I got separated, I wasn't going to leave him." She holds the brunette a little tighter. "A firefighter saved him, and me" feeling the soft lips of the other woman pressing a sweet kiss to her neck for a moment, smiling emma turn her head to face regina.

"That's when I decided to change things around and become a firefighter" emma smiles and presses a long loving kiss to the older woman's lips. "I want to help people like David helped me"

"I think it wonderful what you do emma" Regina smiles and kisses her again. Laying her head back in the crook of the blonde's neck. "David" regina says. "He was the one that carried me out of the building" she smiles.

"Yeah, he's a pretty awesome guy" emma smirks. "His wife, Mary Margaret used to baby sit Henry when he was younger"

"That's sweet" regina hums.

"Yeah", emma smiles. Feeling her eyes getting tired but trying to stay awake. "Stay here tonight" emma mumbles.

Regina lifts her head from emma's neck and looks confused.

"To sleep" emma smirks as her hands draw a little lower to lightly hold Regina's ass. "I have a 12 year old son" she grins

Laughing regina drops her head back into the crook of Emma's neck. "I need to get some clothing from home then" she says as she presses a firm kiss to the blonde's jaw.

"I think we have time for that" emma says, a tiny moan slipping from her mouth as regina starts to nibble on her jaw. Squeezing the woman's ass.

Smirking, regina drops her legs on either sides of Emma's leg. Her hands supporting her upper body as she placed them next to Emma's head.

A loud moan came from emma as regina starts to suck her pulse. she squeezes her ass hard and pushing up her hips to grind into the other woman.

Regina gasps, followed by a moan. "Oh" was the only thing that came out. Grinding her hips down into emma's hard again. The feeling of an hour ago, when emma pushed her into the wall in the grocery store, was all coming back. And with the blonde now touching her again, she feels her blood staring to boil again, fast.

Emma's hand start to wonder on the brunette's back, squeezing her ass hard every now and then. Right on the moment when she grinds into her. Making regina moan louder and louder. Slipping her own leg in between Regina's to grind more forcefully. Turning her head and kissing, sucking, biting and licking the brunette's neck.

"Oh god" regina moans loud. The two woman grinding in a steady pace, harder, with more force every time. "Emma" she whispers moaning "yes"

"Hmm" emma moans, "oh god yes" she moans as the grinding almost go her to the edge already.

"Oh god, emma" Regina moans as her hips started to buckle uncontrollably. "God touch me" she moans loud as she lets her head fall down onto Emma's chest. "I need you, emma, God" she moans. biting her lip from almost screaming out when she feels the woman below her slip her hands between them.

Emma unbuttons Regina's pants in no time, slipping her hand in Regina's pants. Hearing regina almost scream her name when she touches her through her lace panties. Regina's panties where for sure ruined when emma rubs her hand hard on the brunette's core through them.

"Ahha yes" regina moans loudly, biting down Emma's shoulder. Her hips buckle harder and faster. "Emma" she moans. "Please" she begs, it's been so long since she felt this kind of secession, it's overwhelming. Her breathing becomes hard to do at this point.

Moaning herself, emma slips her hand into Regina's panties. Her other hand holds a firm grip on the brunette's ass. Her fingers sliding up and down the woman's clit as she pushes harder to add more pressure.

Regina pushed her knees up so emma had more space for her hand. Almost crying when emma teased her some more by slowly rubbing her bundle of nerves. "Oh god emma please" she whispers begging.

Smirking, emma pressed a kiss on Regina's cheek. "Look at me" she whispers. When regina turned her face and her head was above hers, she pressed two fingers without warning into Regina's entrance.

A silent cry came from Regina's mouth as emma puts her fingers inside her.

Emma smirks as she crashed her lips onto Regina's. The kiss was sloppy with tongues and teeth crashing together. Pumping her fingers on a steady pace, curling her fingers everytime.

Some how, regina turned into a moaning machine. That never happened before, so this was new to her too. Her hips buckling harder as faster with every thrust. Knowing she didn't need much for her to be pushed over the edges. Still kissing the blonde with open mouth wet kisses, she moans hard. "Emma" she moans, "oh" she swallows hard. "I'm gonna, oh, yes, there, I'm gonna, oh, cum" she moan, and gasps. Trying to keep eyes open as much as she could, be they where shut close tightly.

"Oh yes" emma whispers. Feeling her own panties being ruined by the wetness that was dripping from her core. "Cum for me baby" she whispers as they kept kissing.

That was it for regina, cuming harder than she had in a long time. "Emmaaaa" she screamed, her eyes closed and her hips buckling out of control.

Emma slowly slowed her pace and let regina ride out her orgasm. When the brunette relaxed again, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "Hmmm" she hums, "God, you taste like heaven" she whispers, kissing the other woman again but sweetly this time.

Moaning as regina tastes her self on the blonde's mouth. Her breathing still heavy, and her legs still shaking a bit. She collapsed on top of emma.

When Regina's breathing was back to being back to normal, she lifts her head and kisses emma like there was only now. The kiss was sweet and soft and very loving.

Hearing a key being shoved into the door and the door being pushed open, the two woman pull apart.

"Mom?" A boy's voice says.

Regina buttoning up her pants in no time and emma trying to pull her hair into a ponytail to cover up her 'sex hair do'. "Um, yeah" emma says. Thanking God they didn't get naked.

"Hi" the boy says as he walks over to the cough. "Hi Gina" he smiles as he puts his school bag down.

"Hello henry" regina smiles and got up to hug the small boy.

"Um, guess you kinda met already.." Emma says with a smile.

"Yeah" henry says as he sits down into the chair next to the cough. "When you where on the edge of dying"

Emma rolls her eyes, "I wasn't dying"

Henry scoffs. Then his face turn kind off weird and emma hope to god, that he didn't smell the sex in the air.

"What do I smell?" He asks with a confused face.

"We made lasagna" regina smiles.

"Oh really?" Henry asks excited. Standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Smiling Emma puts her arms around the brunette's waist and let's out a sigh of relief. Wanting to kiss the woman's cheek, but regina turned her head and there lips where pressed together.

Both woman laughing as they where surprised by the kiss.

Feeling Regina's hand on her cheek, emma kissed her a bit longer. Hearing the timer go off, telling them the food was ready.

"You ready for a family dinner?" Emma ask with a smile against Regina's lips.

"With you? Always" regina smiles, pressing another fast kiss to the blonde's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Concert**

 **chapter 7**

* * *

"Carefull dear it will be hot" regina says, as henry wants the get the lasagna out of the oven.

Henry nodded and with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he gets the lasagna out of the oven. Putting the bowl of hot food on the dining table.

"Alright" Emma says as they all took a seat at the table. Cutting the food in peace and putting a peace on the three plates.

Henry started eating as soon as his plate was in front of him. "Oh my god" henry says "this is really good" he smiles with his mouth full and points at his food.

Regina shyly smiles, "thank you"

"Yes, this is really good" emma says as she swallows the food in her mouth. Leaning over and kissing regina.

Smiling regina kisses emma back, "thank you dear" she whispers against her lips. Pressing another kiss to the blonde's lips.

"You guys totally just had sex while I walked in, didn't you?" Henry asks while he puts another mouthful of food.

"Henry!" Emma yells, seeing regina staring at the 17 year old with horror in her eyes.

"What?" Henry asks, not knowing what he did wrong. "It's true right? There was this weird smell"

"Ohh my god" emma says, dropping her fork and placing her head in her hands. She thought he didn't notice the heavenly smell, of regina and her sweat mixed with the amazing goddess smell of the brunette's sex.

"What?" Henry asks again. " you guys are like dating and Gina has never even left your side" he grins as he puts another piece of food in his mouth. "This is really good" he says again.

Both woman said nothing. Regina Just looking at the teenager with their mouths ajar. And emma sitting with her head in her hands.

Emma sighs, "speaking of that" emma says looking at regina who still looks like she has seen a ghost. "Maybe she'll be here more often" emma says as she takes Regina's hand in her own.

Swallowing hard Regina turned to look at emma, nodding. "I need to get some stuff from my place" she whispers, not really having her attention back to the conversation. But her mind was on the teenager that apparently knew they just had sex.

"Well, I'm going to the library after dinner" henry says with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear, it's not attacking" regina says, as she picks up her fork again and starts to eat.

Smiling, Emma's hand still linked with Regina's on top of the table, emma starts to eat again too. "Are you going to study for your test?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, Grace is coming too" he grins.

Emma smirks with an evil grin. "Are you going to have sex with her?" Emma grins.

"Mom!" Henry yells. Watching her with wide eyes.

"Use a condom, you don't want to be 18 and a dad" emma smirks, "trust me"

"Im 17" henry says with an 'are you kidding me' look on his face

"Yeah, but a baby takes 9 months to come" emma grins as she takes another bit if her food.

"We're gonna study" henry says rolling his eyes.

"Huh hmm" emma hums.

"Mom! Oh my god! What's wrong with you?" Henry yells.

"Oh I'm sorry" emma says, looking like she had done nothing wrong. "Does it bug you when I talk about your sex life henry?" She says

"Oh my god" henry says as he puts his fork down with a bit of force. "I'm not talking about this"

"Then don't talk about ours" emma says with a serious face.

"Jeez ma" he says and stands up. "You could have just told me not to talk about it" he says with an irritating face.

Emma and regina just look at the teen, both with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god" Henry sighs as he walks away. "You just totally did it for the first time" he mumbles as he walks to his room and closes the door.

Emma Grins and starts eating her food again. Seeing Regina look at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I think it's time to go to my house and get some clothes" regina says as she lets go of Emma's hand and gets up.

"Um..." Emma swallows her food, looking at regina a bit surprised.  
With a sigh emma puts her fork down again. Feeling her heart sink.  
"I just totally fuck it up didn't I?" She asks softly, putting her head in her hands again.

"What?" Regina freezing in her spot in the kitchen.

"It's okay" emma says as she takes a deep breath. How can you feel so deeply for someone you know for just two and half weeks? Good question, than why does it feels like her heart is being ripped out. "I Um, I understand" emma says while nodding.

Standing up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Emma crawls on to her bed, gets under the covers and a couple of years fell on her cheek.

Regina stood there in the kitchen, stuck to the ground.

"She cares a lot about you" Henry's voice came from Regina's right.

Turning her head she sees the teenage standing there.

"If you intend to just play around with her, you can leave. Now" henry says dead serious. "If you intend to stick around." He says, "her room is the one on the left" henry points out. Grabbing his back from the ground and walking out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **So this is gonna be the last chapter. Its very short.. but I hadn't even planed out for the story to turn out this way… so yeah.. I hope you like this short but lovely ending, trust me it wasn't rushed or anything. But after thinking about this story for the weekend, I came to the thought that I have no plan for this story to go somewhere, so this will be the ending.. love ya**

* * *

Emma had the sheets covered her body. Her head sinking deep into her pillow as a her tears fell silently onto her pillow.

Emma hears two voice softly talking in the living room, and then the door shuts close with a 'bang'.

A loud sob left Emma's mouth. 'She's gone' Emma thought. More tears fell and her breathing became unsteady, sobbing a couple of time before trying to steady her breath.

She hears the room to her door open. 'Damnit Henry, just leave me alone for a while' Emma thought.

The door to the bedroom closes softly and she hears quite footsteps walking towards her bed. "Not now Henry" Emma says softly.

The footsteps stopped when they where next to the bed. The next thing Emma feels, is the sheets moving and a and a somebody getting into the bed. moving close to her, and putting the blanket back over Emma's body.

"Henry," Emma says with a sigh. "I know you're trying to help, but-" Emma was cut off by two softly lips that where pressed against the back of her neck. Turning around under the cover to look at the person next to her.

There was Regina. Laying next to the blonde, her body also covered by the big blue sheets. Emma sees a tear roll over the brunette's cheek.

Emma places her right hand on Regina's cheek and with her thumb she brushed away her tears.

Regina smiles softly and brushes Emma's tears away with her own thumb. Leaning in and softly kiss the blonde. "I don't want to leave you Emma" she whispers against the pink lips, kissing the lips again.

"You don't?" Emma asks surprised as she kisses the brunette back. "But I fucked up" Emma says as a tears rolls onto her cheek again.

"You didn't fuck up" Regina says. "I'm just not used to people.. I mean, a teenager asking about our sex life" she smiles softly, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist and crawling closer to her, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispers. Wrapping her own arm around Regina's waist.

"Don't be sorry" Regina whispers back, "I just need to get used to it" she grins, kissing Emma's lips again.  
"Besides, I can totally get used to this" she smirks and tries to cuddle closer into Emma.

"Yeah," Emma grins, "me too". With a lazy smile on her face, Emma lays the brunette half on top of her.

Regina took to covers and pushed them down so they where not covering their head anymore. Tangling their legs together, Regina buries her head in the crook of Emma's neck again. Feeling Emma's strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Placing a sweet kiss on the brunette's neck. "Sorry I freak out" Emma says.

"No need to apologize dear" Regina says as she sits up and strangles the blonde's waist. "I would do the same thing I believe" she says with a soft smile.

"Really?" Emma asks with a smile of her own. Sitting up with Regina in her lap, her arms tightly around the woman's hips to keep her close.

Regina nods with a smile, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

Smiling Emma kisses back, smiling as she lays backs down and takes Regina with her. And flipping them over.

Laughing Regina holds on to Emma's neck. "What are you doing?" She giggles as she kisses Emma again.

"Well," Emma laughs as she kisses the brunette back. "I wanted to do this.." Emma grins as she moves her hand and pops the button of Regina's pants. "But then Henry walked it" she smirks as she starts kissing the woman's neck.

Regina gasps as Emma grins into  
Her. "Oh god" she moans. "Again?" She ask nervously.

"Only if you want to" Emma says seriously and stopped her movements.

Regina looks at Emma, swallowing hard. "I want to" she whispers.

"I hear a 'but' coming" Emma says and falls back down onto the bed next to Regina on her back.

"No! It's just that" Regina starts. Looking at the blonde next to her. "I haven't felt this in so long Emma" she says with a sigh. "The feeling is just kind of overwhelming that's all"

"We don't have to do this now you know" Emma says with a soft smile on her face. "We can just, um... I don't know. oh! You need to get clothing... If you still want to" Emma says

"Yes I still want to get my clothing" Regina smirks. "I don't want to leave Emma" she says with a serious face.

"I don't want you to leave" Emma whispers. Leaning over and kissing the plump lips.

"I care about you a lot!" Regina smiles as she kisses the blonde back.

"I care about you more" Emma smiles as she cuddles up against the brunette.

Giving each other another kiss before they both fall asleep, in the same bed, cuddle up against each other.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading! i hope you liked it! please review something, i love going to sleep with a smile.. thank you!**


End file.
